The present invention relates generally to improvements in automatic door operating mechanisms and it relates particularly to an improved automatic swinging door operating mechanism.
It is a conventional practice to effect the automatic opening of a door in response to the depression of a push button or to a remotely generated signal from a motion or object detecting device or the like in the case of a swinging door an opening torque is applied to the door and in order for such torque to reasonably rapidly open the door it is so great that be can be caused to anyone in the path of the opening door. On the other hand, if the applied torque is sufficiently low to minimize the likelihood of harm or damage to anyone stuck by the door, the door opening speed is excessively low. At any rate the operating parameters of the opening door is at best a poor compromise.